Mr Cullen, my boss, my dominant
by keldoll
Summary: Just a short story full of lemons. Miss Swan explores a bdsm relationship with her boss Mr Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter One..._**

My phone rang, it was an internal call, Mr Cullen. I took a deep breath and pressed the speaker button.

**"Yes Mr Cul-"**

**"My office. Now."** He snapped, immediately hanging up before I could say a word.

What now? It's been this way since I started two weeks ago. Mr Cullen, my boss, was an arsehole. As far as I could tell it was mostly directed at me. Being his personal assistant I'd seen how he interacted with other people. Clients and other staff. He was a very intimidating man, one that you just knew not to get on his bad side. He was sweet to his mother who called often and polite enough to others. But me... He just seemed to dislike me. Like I bugged him.

I opened the door and walked up to his desk. He was reading something and I stood waiting. He did this a lot too. Making me wait. I couldn't understand why he'd waste my time so much since he was the one paying me to just stand around. I often felt like he was testing me. I don't know if it was because of my lack of sleep last night, the stress of my mothers upcoming anniversary or just that I was sick of this irritating mans silly games but the words were out of my mouth before I could stop them.

**"Did you actually want something from me or not?"**

Oops. I winced as he froze and slowly raised his angry narrowed eyes and locked them on me. I felt like cowering.

**"Excuse me?" **

Don't back down now Bella, you are a highly qualified, efficient woman. You do not need to spend your days standing around waiting on this mans every whim. I straightened my back and went all out.

**"You heard me. I have a thousand things to do and I'm sick of you wasting my time. If you need something then tell me and I will have it on your desk as soon as I'm able but I refuse to stand around here doing nothing."**

**"Sir."** I added in an attempt to regain some manners.

Phew. Did I need that off my chest. Mr Cullen pursed his lips and raise an eyebrow. He stared. And stared. The longer he stared the more uncomfortable I become. I started regretting opening my mouth.

**"Look, I'm sor-" **he raised his hand in a signal to stop.

I sighed. **"I said I'm sor-"**

**"I don't want your apology!"** He growled as he stood up, his chair slamming into the window behind him in his rush.

**"I don't want to hear another word from your mouth."**

His tone was dark and dangerous. I felt that I might pee myself as he walked around his desk and stood inches in front of me. What have I done?

**"Listen well Miss Swan because I do not repeat myself and you will not like the consequences if you disobey me."**

I couldn't handle him being this close, I was terrified. I tried to step back but his hands suddenly gripped my arms in a bruising hold. I whimpered in pain. One of his hands released me only to grasp my chin and tug it up, forcing me to meet his eyes again.

**"You will do exactly as I say and you will not question my motives. If I say you are to stand there then you will say 'yes Sir' and remain still and silent until told otherwise. Do not presume to know why I ask something of you because it is not your place to know, only to obey. Now, before you were so horribly rude and disrespectful I was going to have you join me for lunch.**

Lunch with Mr Cullen? That's a first. I wonder how many of his other assistants had lunch with him? Was it a business lunch or something else. There was a sense of disappointment from his sentence left hanging. Why did I feel bad that I upset his plans? Why do I feel like a horrible person for speaking my mind earlier? I was a bit rude...

Mr Cullen was now pacing behind his desk. He looked unhappy. I opened my mouth to apologise but no words came out. He said not to talk and disrupting him right now seemed like a very unwise action. I shut my mouth and stared at the floor, waiting to accept my fate. I only hoped to still have a job after today.

**"Hmmm... Very good. I like when you do as you're instructed. Obedience and respect is what I require of you. Even if it means I pay you to 'stand around doing nothing'." **He said quoting me.

I blushed in embarrassment. I felt his hand stroke my heated cheeks and used all my will power not to lean into his touch. How it provided me with so much comfort I don't know.

**"I have a feeling that you won't make this mistake again. The bruises on your arms should be reminder enough. So, let's put this behind us and try harder. Yes?"**

I nodded quickly, very thankful to still be here. He quickly dismissed me and I practically ran back out to my desk.

I tried hard to stay focused on my work and not let my mind wonder back to what had happened earlier but it proved to be a very difficult task. Obedience and respect. Something was strange about those words. Like he had specifically used them, like he had a deeper meaning with them.

The rest of the day went smoothly and I had yet to see or hear anymore from Mr Cullen. I couldn't help but keep watching his door while I packed up for the night. Do I just go or do I say something? I sighed when everything was done. It's now or never. I went to knock and hesitated. Will he still be mad at me?

His door swung open and I gasped in shock. A beautiful chuckle filled the room and I looked to the floor with my cheeks flaming red. Was he laughing at me?

** "Miss Swan?"** He questioned in a humour filled tone.

** "Um I was just coming to tell you that I have finished for the day Sir." **

He didn't say anything and silence hung between us. I could feel his eyes on me but I resisted the urge to fiddle or move. He was doing it again. Making me just stand here. I had no doubt that it was a test to see if I had 'learnt my lesson'. Should I be annoyed?

**"Good girl. You learn fast, I like that. You may go home now Ms Swan. I will see you in the morning."**

**"Thank you Mr Cullen, have a pleasant night."** I said in a small voice.

I body was shaking as I grabbed my things and fled. What the hell is happening? What is going on with Mr Cullen? How does he terrify me and make my skin crawl but in all the right ways? Why does it feel good to please him? Wait, did he just dismiss me? And what the hell is with him calling me a good girl?! Who the heck is Mr Cullen?


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two..._**

_**"Mmmmm someone has been a naughty girl. What did you think you were doing? Teasing me all night wearing this..." **_

_I gasped as he slammed me against the wall and ripped my little black dress off. His body pressed up against me and his mouth smothered the moans that I had no desire to hold back. His tongue explored as he dominated the kiss and I couldn't help but imagine how wonderful it would feel exploring other parts of my body, adding to my already soaked panties. _

_Soon I was struggling against his hold. Why? I had no idea, I just needed something. A hand held both of mine high above my head and the other, probably causing more bruising, as it squeezed my hip. I moaned and squirmed harder, deliberately causing his grip to tighten._

_**"Please!"**__ I begged, struggling for air._

_**"Tut, tut, tut. Naughty girls get punished, you know that Ms Swan." **_

_Oh god! Punished? He wouldn't... My eyes locked with his and I was suddenly relieved. Gone were the hard angry eyes I was used to. His eyes screamed hunger and lust but also a tenderness that made me feel strangely safe. _

_**"Are you really for me?"**_

He didn't wait for an answer and I screamed as I felt him slam inside me.

I gasped as I sat up in bed, sweating and panting.

Holy hell! What kind of dream was that? I laid there for a few minutes coming down from the high. How the hell had I cum in my sleep? That has never happened to me before. I didn't even think that was possible... I went into the bathroom and splashed some cold water on my face, staring at my flushed reflection. Why the hell am I dreaming about my boss?! God, I could lose my job. I mean, he is good looking but I can't even think about it. He's my boss.

I went back to bed and tried to get some more sleep before my alarm went off. Hopefully I didn't look too haggard in the morning. It would have been about an hour before I was able to get back to sleep but thankfully I slept like a baby for the rest of the night.

The weather was supposed to be nice today so I picked out a black skirt and pale pink blouse. I brought a grey cardigan just in case. I stopped in at the coffee shop across the road from work on the way in and was seated at my desk by 9.

**"Good morning Ms Swan."**

I gasped and dropped my papers from where I had been collecting them from the copier. After a second of getting my heart to slow back down I quickly bent down and gathered the papers.

**"Sorry Sir, you scared me."**

I looked up and caught his eyes raking up my body. Oh, I just had my arse up in the air. How embarrassing. I blushed and when his eyes met mine I think I might have squeaked. It was that same look as last night. The one from my dream.

**"A little jumpy today Ms Swan. Did you have a scary dream last night?"** He said, teasing.

God, if he only knew. My cheeks felt like they were on fire and he must have noticed because his expression became one of curiosity. I could not look at him anymore. Why does it feel like he's trying to work out a puzzle? I stood still and silent just waiting. Was I supposed to be answering a question? I'm all confused now.

**"You look beautiful today Ms Swan. Are you ready for me?"**

I swallowed the massive lump forming in my throat. It took everything in me to not react to that same line from my dreams. I tried so hard not to picture him slamming inside me but it was useless. I clenched my thighs as I felt myself becoming wet. I wish the floor would just swallow me whole right now

**"Y..y..yes Mr Cullen. I have your schedule ready, you have a fairly quiet day today."** I finally managed to answer.

**"Good. I have something that's needs handling today, I've waited long enough. Let's take this into my office."**

God, he is so... I wasn't sure how to finish that thought. I quickly grabbed my iPad and made my way into his office. I was immediately flustered when I noticed he was staring at me. Watching me. I quickly grabbed a seat and started reading out his appointments. His first was in about half and hour. He continued to just stare at me as I rattled of the information and avoided making eye contact.

**"Thank you Miss Swan. I need a word with you later. I am finding it... difficult to postpone but I do believe that later during the day would be wise so that you can go home and have time to think. Maybe-"**

He paused, having heard the elevator ding.

**"We will discuss it later. Thank you Miss Swan. Please go escort my first appointment in."**

I jumped up and fled. This seems to be coming a habit. I hesitated at the door when I heard a quiet growl. I could have sworn I heard Mr Cullen mumbling about learning rules. I shook it off and showed Mr Cullen's client into his office.

I didn't see much more of him apart from a quick glance each time a client arrived. I couldn't help but worry about what he wanted to see me about. He hadn't seemed angry about yesterday and I was sure I hadn't done anything wrong since. When lunchtime came I decided against going to cafe across the road knowing that I was too worried and wouldn't be able to stomach anything anyway.

Mr Cullen came out of his office, he shook hands with his client and sent him on his way. I felt his eyes on me and I knew he was standing there staring again.

**"Why are you here Miss Swan?"** He asked.

What.

**"Excuse me?"**

**"Why are you here? You are always across at the cafe at this time."**

Wow. How does he know where I go and why would he know exactly what time I go when he is always locked away in his office?

**"I'm not hungry."**

He didn't seem to like that answer at all. He looked annoyed. He was thinking hard about something. His eyes never left me as he pulled out his phone and made a call.

**"I'd like to be connected to Charlotte's Cafe please."**

What?

**"Yes, that's the one. Hello Peter, this is Edward Cullen. I am well thank you. There is actually. Do you know a Miss Swan?"**

What the hell? Peter you better keep your mouth shut. Mr Cullen laughed and I narrowed my eyes at him.

**"Yes, thats her. Hang on one moment please Peter."**

Oh oh... He looked annoyed again.

**"Miss Swan, look at me." **He ordered.

Shit. I had to drag my eyes up from the desk. Why was it so hard to look him in the eye?

**"You are never to look at me that way again. If I ever see that amount of hostility and disrespect again you will be over my knee for a swift spanking. Am I understood?"**

What?! That... He... He can't! He wouldn't! Ooooooo... Don't think about the dream Bella. Don't! I nodded my head and shrank back into my chair.

**"Sorry about that Peter, I had some rude behaviour to correct. Now Miss Swan works for me and I'm afraid I need her in the office today so she is unable to make it down for lunch. Can I please have her usual small soup starter, the warm butter chicken salad and what flavour muffins do you have? The white chocolate and raspberry? Perfect one of those too. I'd like it brought up to the eleventh floor."**

Holy hell. He didn't even ask Peter. He just makes demands, never asks nice. Peter doesn't even do take away food. Wait, how does he know what I eat? Does he have me followed or something? Who does he think he is?!

**"I understand that but I will compensate you very well for going to so much trouble for Miss Swan. Yes. Thank you Peter."**

He looked at me expectantly. He had an annoying smirk. A nice change from all the angry looks but annoying none the less. I couldn't help myself.

**"I told you I'm not hungry. I don't want to put Pete out like that. How do you know what I eat and when? Do you follow me?"**

God. Why does he make me so angry? Why do I hate that he looks unhappy again?

**"Are you done Miss Swan?"**

His mocking tone pushed my buttons and I stomped my foot with a frustrated cry.

**"You can't talk to me like that! I said I didn't want to eat and you didn't even ask Pete nice you just demanded. That's so rude and how dare you stalk me and-"**

**"Enough!" **He snarled.

I actually felt kinda better to have that off my chest but a bit bad for being so rude about it. I was annoyed that I was all puffed out and flushed when he looked little more than annoyed. His breathing was steady and he looked as normal as ever. You'd never guess that he'd just yelled at me.

**"You will learn Miss Swan, if it kills me. You will never tell me what I can or can't do and if you want to stomp your foot like a child then I will treat you like one."**

He was beside me in a second, yanking me up by my shoulders and next thing I knew my nose was an inch from the corner of the room. What the hell? He just... manhandled me and now I'm what? Having corner time like a five year old? Oh hell no!

**"DO NOT MOVE!"**

I clenched my jaw and my hands tightened into fists. Just listen to him. Keep him happy. Don't do anything you might regret just because he is an arrogant arsehole. I could feel his breath on the back of my neck.

**"You look so beautiful, even now, especially now. You don't know how hard it's been not to take you. Watching you is not enough anymore. You are so good. Too good for me. But I want you and I will have you. You are right, I've been watching you, stalking you. I sit in my office every day and watch you cross that street, go into that cafe, sit by that window. I crave you Isabella."**

I gasped as a shiver ran down my spine. They way he said my name... Ooooo... DO NOT THINK ABOUT THAT DREAM!

**"You will find that I am not as horrible as I seem Miss Swan, so long as you behave. I need something from you. I will never take Isabella, only accept when is freely given. This is what is going to happen, I will give you two options. Option one, you leave right now, grab your bag and leave for the day. I will never approach you again, never be anything but completely professional with you. When you come here tomorrow it will be like today never happened."**

He paused, letting his words sink in. My body relaxed and all traces of my anger were gone.

**"Option two, you stand here and think about your childish behaviour until that elevator dings, you sit in my office and have lunch, you sign a non-disclosure agreement then we have a talk. At no point today is option one off the table but I will tell you this Isabella..."**

His teeth nipped at my ear and his hands skimmed the skin just under my skirt.

**"I would make you feel so good..."**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter three..._**

I didn't feel his absence, not even after he pulled away and I heard him retreat into his office. I could still feel his eyes on me. He was watching me, waiting for my decision.

What did I want? Did I want to be scolded, sent to this corner like a brat? Hell no! I have to consider Mr Cullen's offer though... What was he really offering? A relationship? Could I be with a man like him? I doubt it. He is so rude and demanding. Just sex maybe? I've never believed in one night stands and mixing work and pleasure is always a bad idea but... he is very attractive. The way he makes my body so alive... I can only imagine what it would be like if he was acutually trying to make me cum.

I suppose it wouldn't hurt to just see what he has to say. I straightened up, resolved to find out exactly what was on the table. I had acted a bit childish. I mean really, when was the last time I stomped my foot? Grade four?

I soft sigh caught my attention and I immediately felt a weight of my shoulders. Like the air just became lighter. The sigh had sounded full of... relief. What was he relieved about?

_**"Thank god!"** _He muttered.

After several minutes, plenty of time for my panties to become wet from the idea of what Mr Cullen would do to me, I felt him press up against my back. His breathing was heavy and the tension was enough to drive me crazy.

**"Very good Isabella. I forgive you and hope you don't find yourself back here too soon."**

Or ever. Ooooo... He lightly nibbled on my neck.

**"Your lunch is almost here Mr Swan. When you hear the elevator I want you to go into my office, sit down and wait for me. I will handle Peter. Be good. Be silent. You will be rewarded."**

I heard the ding just seconds after he had stepped away from me. As much as I wanted to see Pete and thank him and pay him myself, it didn't take a genius to see that Mr Cullen would not allow it. I didn't look around, I just walked straight in to the office and sat down.

I didn't have to wait long before Mr Cullen came in and placed the food down on his desk in front of me. There was still plenty of room for him to work without me being in his way. I reached out to grab the spoon and froze when his narrowed eyes met mine. Shit. What have I done now. I quickly pulled back my hand and waited. I watched my hands, trying not to fiddle but keep them folded on my lap.

**"Good girl. You may eat." **He instructed.

Oh. I was supposed to wait for him to give the ok. He is very controlling. I wonder how his girlfriends put up with him? Lunch was beautiful as usual. I will have to remember to thank Pete tomorrow morning. I wasn't sure that I had room for the muffin Mr Cullen got me but it would probably be rude to leave it.

**"Save it for later."**

I jumped slightly having become so comfortable in the silence of the last half hour. I blushed and put the muffin back on the table, embarrassed. God, does he think I'm a pig for trying to eat it all?

**"You seemed full is all Miss Swan. I didn't want you to think you had to eat it all now. I'm happy that you have listened to me, skipping meals is unhealthy and I would have been worried about you all night."**

I didn't know what to say. He was being bossy by making me eat but he was kind of sweet for worrying about my health. Does he think about me often after work?

**"Now, on to some serious matters Isabella. Before I start I require you to sign this. I mean no disrespect, I know that you are an honourable and trustworthy woman but I need it signed none the less."**

I signed the non disclosure form without hesitation. One, I really wanted to know what he has to say and two, well really who am I going to tell? He raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

**"Very good. Now, there is no way to break this to you easily so I'll just come straight out with it. Isabella, I am a dominant. As in I live the bdsm lifestyle. I don't do girlfriends. What it all boils down to is that I want you. I want you to be mine and only mine. I want you to do as I say without question. I want to have you whenever and wherever I please."**

Umm ok? I don't really know what that means but I figured that sex was the general idea and he said no girlfriends so he isn't interested in a relationship. Just sex. I'm not against that. If I feel bad about it I'll just stop. Easy. He already tells me what to do, is that what he means?

**"Stop biting your lip, it drives me crazy and I won't be able to hold back any longer if you keep it up. God... Now you're blushing! Do you even know how sexy you are? I can't wait to see just how far down that blush goes."**

Holy shit... He might be able to make me come just from talking!

**"What I wouldn't give to see you, I bet your panties are soaked. But i can't. I don't think-no, I know that I wouldn't be able to stop with just a look. I'd have to smell you. I'd have to taste you. One thing would lead to another and you'd end up bent over my desk with my cock buried so deep inside your sweet pussy that your throat would go raw from screaming my name."**

Wow. Just wow. Can I say 'yes please'?

**"Damn you look soooo good. Are you wet for me Isabella? You're shaking... Don't you dare come. Not yet. You better go now while I still have the control to let you leave. I want you to go home, take these papers."**

He handed me a small stack of papers. Was this work? Did he expect me to be able to just go back to work now? After that?!

**"You are to read this, it has all the information you will need. If you have any questions or comments you have my number. Any time, no matter how late, I will answer you. I always will. One of my rules is that we must be contactable at all times. Before anything can happen between us I need you to sign the contract. You'll see. Go close up and head home. I will see you first thing in the morning Miss Swan."**

What the hell? I feel dizzy. I have so many questions and frankly I'm horny as hell and I thought something would have happened straight away but now... It'd be best just to read all this stuff, it might clear things up a little. It took a few minutes but I eventually stood up. Mr Cullen had his head back in his work again so I just made my way out. Had I even spoken at all since walking in his office? I'm not sure.

I packed up in a slight daze. And headed to the lift.

**"Isabella."**

His sudden appearance made me flinch. He was so close. I could feel his body heat on my back and his breath on my neck.

**"You will not touch yourself tonight."**

I gasped. What?! That's... personal. I turned around to see if he was serious. He had an evil smirk and his hands ran up my arms, skimming my collar bone, grasping my chin. He looked deep into my eyes.

**"You may not know it yet Ms Swan but you are mine. Your body is mine and I say what happens to it. I say who gets to touch it. I decide when you cum."**


End file.
